


Stained

by Prince_666



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AHH, Angst, Brogane, Brotherly Love, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_666/pseuds/Prince_666
Summary: Shiro notices something is up with Keith, until one day he is met with the problem head on *TRIGGER WARNING-- SELF HARM*





	Stained

**Author's Note:**

> *THIS STORY CONTAINS SENSITIVE MATERIAL, IF SELF HARM AND PANIC ATTACKS ARE TRIGGERING D O N O T R E A D *

Something was wrong. Shiro knew it. Keith was off, at first it was the little things: Coming home and not saying hello, being tired, not eating full meals. He had chalked it up to puberty and teenage angst. Knowing Keith's mood swings by now he had done his best to give Keith the space he needed, that was until last night. Keith always came home at 3:15 on the dot. Recently however it had slipped to 3:30 or 3:45 in which Shiro had blamed on him talking to friends or homework or whatever teenager..y? things he did. Tonight however, It was now 4:15 and he just now heard the jingle of keys in the front door of the apartment. He stood up, prepared to talk to him about it. Keith stepped in and that was the moment Shiro knew this had gone on too long. His face looked aged by 3 years. Dark circles lines his eyes and his hair a mess, like it hadn’t been brushed in a few days. Keith looked down and slammed the door, making the photos on the wall shake with the impact. He practically ran up the stairs tossing his bag into the bathroom and promptly locking it behind him. Shiro sat there for a moment, now certain something was wrong with his little brother, he was sure of it. He sighed, putting his book in the bookshelf and decided to try and lure Keith out to eat with some sweet sushi rice, his favorite. He set about making it , worried but unaware of what was happening upstairs 

 

~◊◊◊~

Keith slammed the worn bathroom door behind him, his bag sliding across the thoroughly scratched linoleum floor. He stood there for only one moment before hot tears slid down his red cheeks. He collapsed onto the cold tile sobbing. His back rested against the wall, his head in his knees and his legs hugged to his chest, he broke. Sobs ripped from his chest as he violently shook. After a minute or two of this he scrambled towards his bag and dug through until he was able to find what he needed. It shimmered in the dull light of the room. He admired it, still stained with blood he twirled the soon to be weapon in his fingers. He rolled up his grey sleeve, revealing a marred arm. White thick scars lines his upper arm while a collection of pink and red lines covered his arm. He thought they were disgusting yet with an edge of beauty. Call him a masochist, he never minded anymore. In an almost automatic process now. He put the razor to his skin and slid it quickly. Blood slowly beaded up before slowly dripping down. He smiled , this was his happiness, this is what kept him alive. He continued, getting progressively rougher with it until lines became slices dripping hot scarlet blood onto the white linoleum. Almost like a trance, he snapped out of it. The sight of the blood now made him sick and he new he had done enough. He went to stand and cold fear washed through his veins as he heard from downstairs “Keith? I made sweet rice, Wanna come down and eat?” In his haste he pulled down his sleeve , unaware of the blood slowly seeping through, and let a plastic smile cover his lips. He needed to make Shiro happy. 

~◊◊◊~

As Shiro heard the door open and close he was filled with anxiety “Is Keith ok? Will he talk? Am I overreactin-” His thoughts were cut off as a Keith walked into the room. He looked better? His face was red and his eyes looked bloodshot yet he held a large smile. He walked up “Hey, sorry about earlier, just a little mad” Shiro nodded in acknowledgement . They both walked, bowls full and took a seat at their far too old little table. A comfortable silence fell, the only sounds the occasional click of chopsticks or chewing. Shiro took a small breath and threw out casually “You been ok lately bud?” Keith face took a shade of pale and for just a moment he looked scared. It disappeared as fast as it came and replied “Yea..Why?” “Well..” Shiro started putting down his chopsticks. “You just seem angry when you come home a lot and you seem so tired and just.. exhausted. Not just physically..” Shiro gave him a sympathetic look and reached across the table to touch his hand, hoping to connect with him. However, the second their hands met, Keith pulled his away as if it had burnt him. His face showed so many emotions Shiro could not pinpoint just one. “Keith...Something’s wrong. Talk to me” He said a bit more sternly, having just decided this conversation must happen. Keith stood up, His chair scratched across the floor with a ear splitting noise and went to turn, to run anywhere but here. Shiro saw his face. It looked like an animal who’d been cornered, Trapped , scared, angry. In a moment as Keith turned to run he grabbed his wrist and god Shiro wished he would never have to hear that sound ever again. Keith wailed, Loud. His voice dripped in agony and fear as Shiro looked down and saw his sleeve stained red...A dark scarlet Shiro to this day would never wash from his mind. Not Keith. He let go only to wrap his arms around Keith’s waist and pull him to the floor. His poor baby, He was sobbing now, hiccups stopped his breathe as he sat in Shiro’s lap. Shiro cooed gently trying to calm the boy, Slowly but surely the panic at died down, his breathing no longer ragged.Slowly he adjusted Keith and rolled up his sleeve. At the sight of his arm , Shiro for the first time in 6 years, Cried. He picked the boy up , Keith tucked his head in the crook of Shiro’s neck , mentally and physically exhausted. He walked him into the bathroom and set him on the counter. He removed Keith’s grey shirt and set about cleaning him up. Gently as he could, he disinfected the wounds, making Keith off a slight hiss. He wrapped the arms with the care you would a hurt butterfly. He then lifted the boy and carried him to his own bed, He wanted to watch him tonight. Too tired to put up a fight he snuggled into Shiro’s sheet before muttering a quiet “I’m sorry..I’m just a fuck up” Shiro walked over to him and sat in front of him “Keith honey no.. You are perfect. You are my little brother and will not have you do this to yourself ever again, Tomorrow we can talk about it more, For tonight, Just sleep” Keith lunged forward into Shiro’s lap once again. He lulled the boy into a light slumber before silently wishing that his baby brother would never have to do this to himself ever again. 

FIN


End file.
